Theodora
by Fire The Canon
Summary: Ten years to that day, and her mother was gone. Dead. She had died of a broken heart, and it had all started with that one doll, Theodora. /AU


_**Written for wouldtheywriteasongforyou for winning a competition of mine**_

_**Written for lezonne's Duct Tape Competition: Silver - write about someone wealthy or obsessed with money**_

* * *

**Theodora**

He'd given her the doll as children, something that would always be there to keep her safe. She'd named it after his mother – Theodora – and kept it by her bedside every night.

When she was eight her mother discovered it underneath the covers with her; long, gold hair and an arm hanging by a few stitches. She was sobbing silently with her head buried into the pillow. It had been her only friend aside from him.

"There, there," her mother soothed, taking the doll from her grasp. "We can fix it." She extracted a wand from beneath her robes. The girl watched on with tear tracks down her face as – before her eyes – Theodora was fixed. She looked better than when he had given it to her. Prettier.

Her mother smiled, setting the doll beside her again. "She will be with you forever, Helena," she whispered, placing a kiss to her daughter's temple. "Just like I will be."

Ten years to that day, and her mother was gone. Dead. She had died of a broken heart, and it had all started with that one doll, Theodora.

…

He saw it the first time she invited him to her bed chambers. Theodora's gold hair lay spread out against her pillow, button eyes staring up at the ceiling.

He chuckled.

"You have a doll," he mused.

"A doll that you gave me when I was five," she answered. "I named her Theodora. Do you not remember?"

His eyes widened at hearing his mother's name. She had passed five years ago, and he had not mentioned her since.

"Of course not," she replied bitterly. "I was just a child to you then."

His hands moved to cup her face, drawing his lips to hers. "You were always so much more to me, my dear Helena," he said, and she smiled, giggling.

"Of course, back then, I did not understand the matters of the heart."

That was the first night Theodora was tossed aside. After the Baron had left her chambers the following morning, of course avoiding any chance of her mother finding them, she found her golden-haired friend lying on the floor.

"I am sorry, Theodora," she said, smoothing the hair out. "I am sorry." And she returned the doll to her rightful place on the bed.

…

She took Theodora when she took the diadem.

Her mother disapproved of their relationship, and when she found out she forbade Helena from seeing him.

"He is not good enough for you!" she bellowed, rage coursing through her. Helena could see it, and she felt it, too. She'd always known, but her heart spoke otherwise. He was an older man, but a loving, kind man.

"I will marry him," she said with a calmness she was not feeling. "And you will not stop me."

"Is it his wealth?" her mother wanted to know.

"No, it is my love for him." She left that day: a small rucksack with the diadem and her childhood doll her only company.

She travelled all the way to Albania, and he found her there.

"My darling Helena," he said, taking her into his arms. "My darling Helena, I am so glad you are well and safe."

She smiled up at him. "I am a witch, am I not? I can take on any rowdy Muggle men with a wave of my wand."

He chuckled. "Of that I am sure, my dear."

She removed the diadem from her rucksack, Theodora falling onto the earth as she did. The Baron picked it up, studying it.

"I thought you would have let it go by now," he mused.

"Never." She snatched Theodora back with force.

"You love her more than you love me."

"I love her _because_ I love you." Her dark eyes looked directly at him, fierce enough to make any grown man tremble.

"And what is that?" The Baron pointed to the diadem in her other hand.

"It belongs to my mother."

"And you stole it from her." It was a statement, not a question.

"She did not approve of us."

"And you stole it from her."

"I will hide it from her. I will bury it where she can never find it."

"I do not think –"

"She is not your mother!"

The Baron could only watch on as his beloved Helena put a hole into the ground using her magic, then placed the diadem in there before covering it. When she was finished she smiled up at him.

"And now," she said, "Now we can be together until the end of time."

And that was the second time Theodora lay forgotten, this time to be buried in the forests of Albania forever.

* * *

_**So, this came out in a canon-compliant/AU in which Helena returned his feelings and, well, he didn't kill her. It wasn't intentional, but there is only so much canon you can write when we know so little about these two. **_

_**Anyway, I love this pairings. I love writing them. They are so much fun. I hope you enjoyed reading it!**_


End file.
